


Behind the Throne

by AllesKlara



Series: The Rise of Saxon and the Year That Wasn't [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, The Year that Wasn't, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew what the Master was, and she married him. So what does that make her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Throne

_Traitor,_ Francine Jones denounces her, when they pass in the halls, and Lucy looks away.

The Joneses are servants, her husband assures her. Entertainingly recalcitrant, incompetent servants. He pays them handsomely—he can show her their bank accounts, if she'd like. It's not _his_ fault they never spend anything—they could always buy some of his official merchandise—and yes, well, it _is_ his fault there are no other employers available on the planet, but that's social Darwinism for you.

_Slave,_ Francine Jones hisses at her, without saying a word, and Lucy wonders how Francine dares to speak so loudly.


End file.
